


No, I Can't Sleep Until I Feel Your Touch

by WhiteWinds



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Depression, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Song fic, but they are in Hell, good feelings, lots of feelings, these boy are hopeless, towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds
Summary: Hell was not a place of dreams but of nightmares . Angel learned that long ago when he first arrived here, where there was no promise here to make all his desires come true. Tired of his life, and the choices that he’s made, now he wishes to cling on to something that is real, or on to someone that makes him feel real again.----Or Angel and Alastor discover their feelings for one another and don't know how to put them into words.Based off of the Weeknd's Blinding Lights
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198





	No, I Can't Sleep Until I Feel Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This one didn't go as plan that I had. Actually there was really no real plan for this stroy. I just love this song so much that I wanted to do something with this song and with RadioDust. It turned out all right.
> 
> The song is Blinding Lights by the Weeknd

Angel Dust stared up at the dark ceiling above him, covered in questionable stains that most likely have been there for many years and never been bothered to be cleaned. He lay where he was, not moving an inch as he listened carefully for what he needed to hear. It didn’t take him long to hear the familiar sound of light snoring coming beside him. Looking from the corner of his eye, the demon beside him was in a deep sleep, dead to the world around them. 

  
That was the signal that Angel was waiting for.

  
Slowly, Angel pulled the dirty bed sheets off his naked body, carefully slipping out of the bed without jostling the demon awake. It was always hard to tell who the heavy sleepers were, even after rounds after rounds of good sex. But considering how many times that Angel Dust has done this, he’s gotten pretty good about sneaking out on clients that have fallen asleep on him. Plus, being a spider demon also comes with some advantages in the stealthy department. 

  
Picking up his scattered clothes across the floor, Angel Dust made haste of putting his clothes back on and getting out of the hotel room before the demon awakes, while grabbing the said demon’s wallet on the way out.

  
The hall was in no better shape as the room he was in, just has dirty and run down to the point it just made Angel feel dirty for just being here. He high-tailed it out of there as fast as he could to get as far away from this filth, including his client, that he found utterly disgusting. As soon as he was out of the place Angel pulled all the cash out of the wallet and carelessly tossed it to the side as he counted the bills. To his displeasure, the bastard was short to what he owed him. Angel almost debated if he should go upstairs, wake the bastard up and demanded the rest of his money from him. But honestly, Angel just didn’t have the energy to do it. He just wanted to go home.  
It was late already and none of the public transportations were running. There was one taxi company that ran this late at night but half of their drivers were his clients and he didn’t want to deal with any of them. 

  
So he called Cherri Bomb to see if she can come and get him since he knew she had a ride. But his call went straight to her voicemail. Meaning she won’t be answering him for a while.

  
With no choice he started to walk home.

_**I've been tryna call** _  
_**I've been on my own for long enough** _  
_**Maybe you can show me how to love, maybe** _  
_**I'm going through withdrawals** _  
_**You don't even have to do too much** _  
_**You can turn me on with just a touch, baby** _

The streets were quiet and mostly empty, a nice change for the chaotic city life that Angel has become accustomed to over the years.  
He remembered when he first arrived in hell, lost and confused, not sure where to go or where he was. He was as vulnerable as they come, easy prey to be picked off by the strong. That’s how Valentino found and sunk his claws into Angel. He remembered the offer Valentino gave to Angel, to do what he want, to be with whoever he wanted, and to truly be himself without anyone telling him it was wrong. When he was live, who he was is wrong in the eyes of everyone, that it was unnatural. His time period wasn’t kind to people like him so it was very hard for him to find true happiness in his life. So to be here, in Hell, and to do what he always wanted to do when he was alive was just too good to pass on. So he agreed to work for Valentino, in exchange that he belonged to the Overlord for all eternity.

  
How stupid he was back then.

  
If Angel could go back and change that moment he encountered Valentino. He would have told himself to run as far away from the cockroach as he could. It’s true that Valentino told him was true. He was able to sleep with as many men as he wanted, to dress as he wished, and truly act who he was. But like all good things, they come with a price. The men he was paid to sleep with were greedy bastards that treated Angel as a toy most of the time. Not caring if they were hurting him or not. At first it was fine, Angel liked it a little rough and didn’t mind the number of people he was with. But this was Hell after all; it was not supposed to be a place for dreams but of nightmares.   
Since he’s been down here, Angel has been working nonstop for Valentino. Sleeping with some many demons a day, seven days a week, for over seventy years, it becomes exhausting to the point that the joy he once had for it was no more.

  
His joy for sex died a long time ago, but that doesn’t mean that Angel wasn’t a good actor. He was Angel Dust after all, he knew how to hide his feelings and fake it. He even had Valentino fooled too, believing that he was still the same sex crave demon that he was when he first found him. He needed to stay under Valentino’s good grace. For Angel has seen what happens to demons that don’t do their work properly at the studio, they were never really seen again. Some say he traded their contracts to either Vox or Velvet, others claimed that when extermination day came he threw them out to the Angels to be slaughtered. Either way, it wasn’t an option that Angel wasn’t willing to take. He was trapped under the tyrant that literally owned his soul, a slave under the illusion that they had free will to do what they wanted without suffering the consequences. No one can help him.

  
_“-Good evening dear listeners!”_

  
Angel stopped dead in his tracks.

  
_“It’s another gruesome night here in Hell, mostly for the poor saps down on Hades St. Quite the massacre down there, but a nice change of color, hahaha!”_

  
Angel stopped in front of a bar, where their front doors were wide open to allow the radio to be heard from the street, loud enough for Angel to clearly hear the famous Radio Demon, Alastor.

  
_“Another turf war broke out, between to rival groups of… Oh who am I kidding, no one cares who they are!”_

  
Looking away from the radio, out distance Angel could see Alastor’s radio tower standing tall, proud, and terrifying over all of Pentagram City. Too many that looked to Alastor’s tower stared at it in horror, not even daring to look at it in fear that somehow they could gain the Overlord’s attention and become his next guest on his show.

  
But Angel didn’t see it like that.

**_I look around and  
Sin City's cold and empty (Oh)  
No one's around to judge me (Oh)  
I can't see clearly when you're gone  
_ **

Alastor’s tower was a sight of comfort to Angel, for he didn’t feel fear when he looked to it. He wasn’t afraid at looking at the tower like most others would; bring the Radio Demon’s attention to him. In fact, Angel wished nothing more right now than that, for Alastor to be here with him, to see him, to touch him.

  
But of course it didn’t happen. Angel could hear Alastor on the radio still, talking about the mascara on Hades St., that he was so happened was strolling down it earlier and now had a guest on the show to talk about the events that accrued. But really, the demon on the radio was crying for his life as he begged someone to come and save him.

  
Not really wanting to hear what he knew was to come, Angel sighed and continued down the cold empty street, picking up his pace to get back to the hotel sooner. For once in his life, he wanted to avoid people and ignore the judging stares as if they knew exactly what he’s been up to and who he’s been with. 

* * *

The life in the demon’s slowly drifted away to the point there was nothing left there but a dull glaze of emptiness. Alastor turned the broadcast off, no point in continuing with the show when the entertainment was over. And he was in no mood to take calls from his loyal listeners tonight. 

  
With a snap of his fingers, the body and the mess around him was all gone, leaving no evidence of the brutal torture that took place here only moments ago. 

  
Now he stood alone in the darkness of the radio tower, alone with no one but his shadow. But even then his shadow remaining silent, leaving him in silence. The only source of light now in the room was the city lights behind him. Like a moth to a flame, Alastor slowly turned around and moved tothe large window in his broadcast room and stood before it as he bathed in the glow of the city before him. For once his normal grin wasn’t in place on his face, something he never does in public, only when he feels he can let his guard down, alone and safe.

  
Pentagram City, or known by its nickname Sin City, has certainly changed over the years since Alastor’s first arrival. As time moved up above in the world of the living, Hell moved with it. For it never really stayed the same, only the damn that were sent here, much like him.   
When Alastor died in 1933, the Pentagram City was a warm welcomes to him, even after his final moments of breathe, that he rather not think too much about right now. 

  
While most look to this place as eternal damnation with fear in their very souls, Alastor saw this place as an opportunity than anything else. An opportunity to freely give into his blood thirsty cravings and never ending search of entertainment, ah that first night he arrived in Hell was such a kick. Watching Overlords that have been here for thousands of years tremble at his feet in fear. Him! A mere mortal soul that hasn’t been down here for even twenty-four hours, yes, that night was a real hoot. And in no time, all of Hell came to fear him. Lower demons running in fear of him from either becoming his next radio guest, or simply his next meal, either way their screams of pain and looks of fear, Alastor could never get enough of. Until it started to become same routine.

  
He still felt enjoy in his hunts, torturing his victims, and watching them coward away in fear from him. But still, he was a man under it all, and even he had needs such as simply as having human contact. 

  
When he was a radio host, he was a charming, still is by the way, and enjoyed being the center of attention when he wished to be. To have long but good conversations with the lads, to dancing and drinking the night away with a lovely dam that held a tiny sliver of his interest. He didn’t like to be touched that was always his number one rule even to this day. The only ones that were the exceptions were his mother, and one lovely girl that he was utterly charmed by if chose to peruse her over his radio career. After his mother’s passing and the dame that he let go, he never allowed anyone else touch him, or at least allowed them to live.

  
All expect one.

**_I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights  
No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch  
I said, ooh, I'm drowning in the night  
Oh, when I'm like this, you're the one I trust  
Hey, hey, hey  
_ **

Who would have thought, someone like Alastor, the Radio Demon himself, with class and high standards would succumb to a simple touch of a lowly prostitute, and worse of all, come to crave for it during even the most lonely nights, much like tonight.

  
The first time when he met Angel Dust their first meeting wasn’t exactly ideal. In fact it left a nasty taste in Alastor’s mouth when Angel offered his services to Alastor. Yes, not an ideal meeting at all. After that Alastor already had a good read on Angel’s character and didn’t need to know any more of the spider then he already needed to know. Just another whore that was willing to impale himself on any dick offered to him as long as it was the right price. Much like all the rest of the demons here in Hell under Valentino’s employment.

  
But it wasn’t the case.

  
And he learned quite quickly he was wrong about Angel Dust’s character.

  
The flashing lights of the city brought Alastor’s attention back to it as he watched the citizens down below in the lively city. Some were in groups, others were individuals that like to travel alone, but one pair did catch Alastor’s attention. It was a pair of small red imps, strolling down the sidewalk; holding hands as they smiled at one another that almost looked like utter love from what Alastor can see from this distance.

  
For a moment, his treacherous mind flashed an image of him and Angel in the imps place.

* * *

It almost took Angel an hour to get back to the hotel. And as expected, no one was around when he came back. Even Husk wasn’t behind the bar; pass out with a bottle in hand. Charlie or Nifty must have sent the old flee bag to bed. It was just pure silence, something that he was grateful for.

  
Once he was showered and changed into clean night clothes, Angel sat on the balcony of his room, staring out at the city with a cigarette one in hand and Fat Nugget in his lower arms.

  
Now this was a nostalgic feeling. When he was alive Angel could count the number of nights he would sit on his balcony with a cigarette in his mouth, looking over the night lights of Brooklyn when he couldn’t sleep. He always wondered what Brooklyn was like now in the year 2020. From what Vaggie has told him, when she died in 2014, New York City and the cities around it have change drastically over the years since he’s died.

  
Faint snoring coming from Angel’s arms pulled his attention away from the city to Fat Nuggets to see that the pig was fully asleep now, happily snoozing in Angel’s arms.

  
_‘I wish I could find sleep tonight myself,’_ Angel thought with a smile as he stared down at the pig.

  
The last few nights Angel could not find sleep. Not since that night about a week ago, when it happened.

  
Angel still can’t quite remember all the details, but certain things were clearer then others, at least the important parts.

  
Angel and Alastor were alone that night at the hotel bar. Husk had already left and gone to bed when Angel tried to raid the bar to only be caught red handed by Alastor. Angel’s first thought was ‘Shit!’ when he spotted Alastor in front of the counter, catching him in the act. He expected him to start scolding him or go tattle him on Charlie and Husk for stealing from the bar. Neither Angel really wanted to deal with, for Charlie would give him this disappointed look and Husk would give him death threats for trudging on his territory and taking the good booze all for himself. But Alastor did neither. Instead, he just took a seat at the bar and kindly ask Angel to grab the bottle of expansive whisky on the top right. Not question him, Angel simply did what was asked and grabbed the bottle from Alastor. Angel stayed behind the counter, watching the man curiously who leaned across the counter, and underneath, to grab a glass not only for himself but for Angel as well.

  
It was a weird night but a very pleasant one. The two talked, starting with pleasantries before evolving into real conversations. For them this was the normal. Make light conversation while slowly graduating to hour long talks. They had a rocky start when they first met, with Angel’s constant flirting and Alastor’s prick attitude towards him. But being force to work together most hours of the day they’ve come to a mutual agreement what was acceptable between the two until they both loosen up and moved to the next level of friendship.  
It was nice for the both of them to remanence the old days of anything before 1934. It was a little tricky for Angel to remember anything that far back for him since he was a young teenager in the early 30s. But he had enough fawn memories of his mother during that time period to help him in those precious moments in history. And to see Alastor’s face lighten up just a little bit was more than worth it.  
Their relationship was odd, and the others couldn’t tell some of the time if they were friends or frenemies, for it would shift back and forth sometimes. But that was okay. They neither felt the need to explain it to their friends for it’s not really any of their concern. Their relationship was perfect as it was.

  
Until Angel accidently touched Alastor.

**_I'm running out of time  
‘Cause I can see the sun light up the sky  
So I hit the road in overdrive, baby, oh  
_ **

Angel didn’t mean for it to happen. He blamed it on the booze for he was a little on the drunken side before he realized what he had done.  
He was in the middle of a story of his days back in the world of the living, still working in the mafia, and one of the jobs that went down. It was a funny story. One that Angel didn’t share with too many but still was quite fawn of the memory and happy to tell on special occasions with certain people. They both laughed when Angel finished, leaning on the counter, trying to sit up straight but couldn’t for the drunken laugher. Angel swayed a little as he laughed, his balance being a complete wreck, he couldn’t help but to suddenly reach out and grab on to something when he felt himself swaying a little too far right on his seat. Blinding reaching out, he grab Alastor’s shoulder without realizing he was touching him until Alastor suddenly tensed up under his touch, making Angel quickly sober up once he realize what he just did.

  
As if Angel was burnt by a hot skillet, he jerked his hand back and cradled it close to his fluffy chest as he leaned as far as he could away from Alastor in his seat, watching the demon as he waited for what will surely be his death.

  
Nothing happened for a minute, just silence, not even the white noise of a radio could be heard.

  
Suddenly, Alastor stood up from his seat, startling Angel, as he wasn’t expecting such quick movements.

  
“Please excuse me,” was all that Alastor said to Angel as he turned on his heel and disappeared into the shadows.

  
They haven’t spoken to one another since that night.

  
Angel sighed, putting out the bud of his cigarette and pushing himself off the railing as he returned back into his room. Fat Nugget stirred in Angel’s arms a bit but did not wake from his sleep. Angel carefully put Fat Nugget in his little bed in the corner of the room, still sleeping away, oblivious to his master’s misfortune. Angel returned to his bed, crawling on top of his sheets and settled in the center of his fluffy mattress and laid there.

  
Try as he might sleep did not come. 

  
And he thinks he knows why.

  
Angel raised his hand in front of him and looked at the inside of his palm. To anyone, his hand looked fine; there was nothing wrong with it for it was much like his other five hands. But this hand was different. This was the one that he touched Alastor with that night without meaning to. When he touched Alastor, he was immediately afraid of what was to come since he was well aware of how the other demon felt about being touched. But within seconds, the shock and fear of what happened was gone for a moment as he felt something else. It was an electrifying feeling that Angel had never felt before in both his life and afterlife. It was almost as if something in him awakened, a longing perhaps, from such a simple touch that he did not realize that he’s been craving for until now. It was this feeling that kept him awake at night, this feeling that made him look back at his choices and the regrets, and it was this feeling that made him want to feel more than just a simple touch.

  
Angel wasn’t afraid to admit that he’s always had something of a crush on Alastor. But who wouldn’t for a man like him. A man full of charm and class, who was tall, handsome, and devilishly dark, he was also famous, powerful, and possibly rich if he was trying to help Charlie get the hotel into shape, even if he has no interest of her dreams becoming a reality. But money didn’t seem to be an issue with him. Alastor was a simple man that did enjoy the simpler things in life, if you could count murder. Alastor was defiantly Angel Dust’s type. And perhaps that’s what drew Angel to him in the first place. But despite all the things that someone as high class as Alastor possesses, he didn’t care for. Instead, Angel just wanted the man underneath the Overlord. The man he’s gotten know during their long late night talks.  
But that was a dream, a fantasy that will forever be a fantasy. Angel was just a lowly prostitute that everyone has used and thrown away, someone so disposable that they wouldn’t care for if he was there anymore or not. So why would a high class Overlord would want anything do to a low level gutter demon like him.

  
Sighing, Angel turned on his belly and hid his teared face into his pillow as he hugged it close to his body.

  
Why should he be so sad? This was Hell after all. No one ever gets what they want, for happy endings do not exist here.

  
A knock at his door startled Angel as he sat up, with his pillow hugged to his chest, as he stared at his door. He waited for a moment, wondering that maybe his tired mind was playing tricks on him until another knock came. 

  
Who was still up at this hour?

  
Sliding off his bed, Angel held his pillow to his chest as he made his way to the door. Hesitantly Angel reached for the doorknob and slowly opened the door to be greeted by the last person he would expect tonight. **  
**

_**The city's cold and empty (Oh)** _  
_**No one's around to judge me (Oh)** _  
_**I can't see clearly when you're gone** _

* * *

Alastor didn’t know what possessed him to appear before Angel Dust’s door tonight, much less knock on it. For all he knew the other demon was already fast asleep. 

  
The door opened and he was greeted with a surprise Angel staring at him, holding a large fluffy pillow to his chest. Alastor quickly took note that Angel didn’t have his normal pink glow of his fur that he normally has, but now more of a dull fading color. He didn’t look very good. In fact Alastor would say the other demon hasn’t had much sleep himself the last few nights, much like Alastor.

  
Regaining his composer, Alastor straight his back and grinned at Angel, “Good evening, Angel. Or should I say good morning.”

  
Angel continued to stare at him.

  
“May I come in?” Aastor asked.

  
That seemed to awaken Angel from whatever trance he was in as he quickly stepped aside to allow Alastor in.

  
Alastor strolled into Angel’s room, noting that it was very pink but clean and organized. He took note of Angel’s pet pig in the corner, sleeping away and unaware of the danger that entered the room. Not that Alastor would harm the creature; he knew the animal was important to Angel.

  
Shuffling came from behind Alastor, turning his gaze from the pig to Angel, as he watched Angel move to his bed and sat on the edge of it, facing Alastor. 

  
Lucifer, what force made him come here tonight?

  
But when he looked at Angel, he was reminded why.

  
That night Alastor couldn’t get Angel out of his head. Angel’s smiling face, his laughter, and twinkle in his eye when was truly himself and happy. But most of all he couldn’t forget his touch.

  
The feeling of Angel’s touch still burned into his shoulder, a feeling he couldn’t forget even if he wanted too. And he has tried to banish it from his mind. Never has he felt anything like it before. As if a bolt of lighting suddenly coursed through him and right into his dead heart, making it beat for the very first time since he was alive. All and all, no one has ever made him feel like this, let alone crave for it.

  
For so long, Alastor believed he was above such feelings. That he didn’t crave for such petty desires as others have that made them foolishly weak, or act upon their stupidity for such feelings. Even the one dame he felt something for he simply let go for she wasn’t as important. That’s why most people called him Ace, for he did not desire any of those feelings, nor will he ever will.

  
Until Angel came along and crawled under his skin and stayed there.

  
At first it infuriated him that a lowly demon like Angel Dust set such fire to his skin, made him crave for things that he never craved for before. It made him unsure of himself, vulnerable even. He hated it! He even debated with himself if he should just be rid of Angel and just solved his little problem. Expect it would only create more problems for him if he did so, considering Angel Dust was Charlie’s poster boy for the hotel. And they couldn’t afford to him loose him. So that was simply out of the question. His next option was to simply avoid him at all cost and hope that the issue will take care of its self.

  
But this past week has been nothing but torture for Alastor for he discovered that the longer he stayed away from Angel, the more he longed for him. And that terrified Alastor. He didn’t know what to do, he has never have been faced with an issue like this before and could not find a solution to make it all go away. The more he rolled over these thoughts in his head, an old memory of his mother surfaced, one he regretfully almost forgot.

  
It was when he was a little boy, back in Louisianan. His mother was being courted by a fine gentleman that always treated him and his mother fair and with kindness. Alastor didn’t hate the man; he was actually quite pleased to see someone else put a smile on her face, one that he hasn’t seen in a very long time. He was very confused with the whole situation and didn’t understand the whole concept of love and feelings. So he asked his mother one night of why she liked her suitor so much when she has had already turned so many down before the man she was smitten with.

  
_“It’s hard to explain,”_ she began, _“But sometimes, when you meet someone that you enjoy their company very much. You know they will be the one for you when you start seeing the signs.”_

  
_“What kind of sighs?”_ he asked.

  
She laughed, _“Little things like the way they smile, or the way they laugh. Or the funny little habits that they have that you have come to adore, even if they hate them. But sometimes all it takes is just a touch from them to let you know that they are the one.”_

**_I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights  
No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch  
I said, ooh, I'm drowning in the night  
Oh, when I'm like this, you're the one I trust  
_ **

And that’s what happened; all it took was a touch.

* * *

Angel was nervous and couldn’t help but wonder why Alastor was here so late at night. There was nothing that Angel could think of that he did wrong to bring Alastor here to release his wrath on him. The only thing that he did know that upset the other demon was when he accidently touched him that night, but that was so long ago and there was no way that Alastor held a grudge against that. Surely he knew it was an accident and that Angel didn’t mean for it to happen. But almost everything was hard to tell with Alastor.

  
But as scared as he was of the other demon, there was a part of him that was happy to be near Alastor again, a longing that Angel has been carrying for him.

  
“Your room is tidier then I expected it to be,” Alastor suddenly spoke, looking around the room.

  
Angel blinked, “Um, thanks?”

  
Silence fell over them.

  
“Why are you here, Al?” Angel finally asked.

  
Alastor didn’t speak right away, in fact he seemed to be looking everywhere in the room other than Angel. And if Angel looked at him carefully he could see that Alastor was fidgeting a little. It wasn’t obvious but if you looked closely enough, you could see the slight movements. 

  
Was Alastor nervous? 

  
“Angel,” Alastor began, “First I want to let you know that I’m not angry with you.”

  
Angel sighed in relief.

  
“And I want to apologize for my… behavior towards you of late.”

  
Okay, what the fuck is happening?

  
“I know I have been ignoring you for the past week and…” Alastor trailed off; looking as if he was struggling to find the words he wanted to say. It’s obvious that Alastor was not one to give apologizes.

  
“It’s okay, Al,” Angel spoke when he saw him sturggling, “I think I know what you are trying to say. And it’s okay.”  
Alastor’s form relaxed, making Angel smile at the action.

  
“But if you want to apologize to me, you didn’t have to come see me at this hour. I don’t want to put you at an inconvenience,” said Angel.  
“That’s not why I’m here,” said Alastor.

  
Angel looked at him, now really confused. 

  
Alastor sighed, grabbing Angel’s chair from his vanity to bring it over and placed it in front of Angel and took a seat. But instead of looking at Angel, Alastor leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and resting his face in the palm of his hands.

  
Okay, now Angel was really freaking out here. He’s never seen Alastor behave like this before. He’s so used to seeing the other demon so compose and always so sure of himself, with that cocky smile and smug attitude that always annoyed Angel. But this, this he couldn’t handle. He was at a lost.

  
“Al, you’re scaring me,” Angel admitted out aloud.

  
“Forgive me, my dear,” came his muffled voice through his hands; he still refused to look at Angel, “I just… need to let you know…” the words were lost to him

_**I'm just walking by to let you know (By to let you know)  
I can never say it on the phone (Say it on the phone)  
Will never let you go this time (Ooh)** _

Seeing Alastor was having difficult again, Angel scooted a little closer to Alatsor, sitting as far off the edge of his bed as he could to get closer to him. Angel slowly lifted one hand, hesitating midair as he debated for what he was about to do is really a good idea. But seeing Alastor so distress like this, almost unsure what he was trying to say, Angel threw caution to wind and reached out to touch his forearm.  
At the touch, Alastor tensed up at the sudden contact, much how Angel expected to happen but was pleasantly surprise when Alastor relaxed under his hand. 

  
A pleasant tingle began to crawl up Angel’s arm, leaving a nice warm pulse in his chest. Perhaps, what he felt might be his own heart beating.

  
Finally, Alastor raised his head to look up at Angel’s face, looking right in the eye. What Angel saw made him suck in his breath.  
Those red eyes, the very same eyes that would look at everything and everyone with a dark sinister gaze, full of mischief and despair to anyone he sets his eyes on. One time, Angel was the aim of that gaze that would send cold dreaded shivers down his spine. They were eyes that never promised anything good to those that fell under its gaze. But what Angel saw in those eyes were none of those things. Instead, they were filled with a longing, a gentle look, no longer promising death and torture but of something sweeter and more sincere. It was a look of venerability, a look of love.

  
And it was a look that was only reserved for Angel, a low level gutter prostitute.

  
And it was everything that Angel needed to know what Alastor couldn’t put into words.

  
Angel smiled, feeling his heart burst, as he moved one of his lower hands up to Alastor’s face, watching him flinch a little at the touch on his cheek but nestled into the palm of Angel’s hand, his eyes never leaving Angel’s.

  
“We’re both quite the disaster pair when it comes to feelings, huh?” Angel lightly joked.

  
He got a chuckle from Alastor, “To be fair, feelings are not really my element.”

  
“Yeah, same here,” Angel agreed.

  
Alastor’s smile was a sincere one as he brought his hand up to his face and gently grabbed Angel’s hand and pulled it away. Angel frowned for a second at the loss of contact but quickly blushed when Alastor brought his hand to his lips and gently kissed his knuckles.  
Alastor’s cocky smile returned for a moment as he watched the cute flustered look on Angel’s face.

  
“Bastard,” Angel whispered.

  
Which Alastor laughed at.

  
Angel smiled before he suddenly let out a large yawn.

_**I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights  
No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey** _

“We’ll talk more in the morning,” said Alastor, noticing the tired look on Angel’s face. Being such a late hour and all, “You need sleep.”  
“Would you stay and sleep with me?” Angel asked.

  
Alastor tensed at the request as Angel heard a sudden screech from the radio static around the demon.

  
Angel rolled his eyes and smiled, “Not that you perv. I mean just to sleep sleep and nothing else. I’ve been having trouble sleeping and… I kind of don’t want to sleep alone tonight.”

  
A look of relief washed over Alastor’s face that made Angel giggle in amusement.

  
“Yes,” Alastor cleared his throat, “I think that can be easily doable.”

  
“And if it makes you feel any better, you can leave your clothes on and I will do the same,” Angel offered.

  
“That would be much appreciated,” Alastor let out large yawn himself.

  
“Sleepy are we?” Angel tease.

  
“I must confess too, my dear,” Alastor took his coat and shoes off as he place them on the chair he was occupying earlier; “I haven’t been sleeping much myself either.”

Angel didn’t comment but hummed in response as he pulled the sheets back far enough for the two of them. Angel crawled in first and scooted to the far side of the bed, allowing Alastor enough room to comfortable settle himself in where Angel wasn’t invading his space. Once Alastor down on his side of the bed, he found it very comfortable and made a mental note to ask Angel where he received his mattress from. 

  
Angel went to go reach for the covers when Alastor beat him to it and pulled them up and over both him and Angel.   
Testing the waters a little, Angel slowly scooted himself closer to Alastor’s side, who was watching Angel’s movements but made no move to stop him. Angel settled himself just a hair away from Alastor, figuring that if the other demon allow him to get this close already, he shouldn’t push his luck too much. He wanted them both to be comfortable.

  
Smiling at the close contact, Angel looked up to Alastor’s warm expression that was aim to Angel and only Angel, “Night Al.”

  
“Goodnight, my dear.”

* * *

In was late in the morning and Niffty was zipping through the rooms in the hotel, keeping them all clean and tidy for any unexpected guest that wish to check into the hotel. They had a small hand full of guest already but the hotel was very large and there were so many rooms that remain vacant but must be kept tidy at all times.

  
Niffty finished clearing their second to last guest room as she zipped up to the fifth floor where Angel Dust’s room was, the last occupant room that she needed to clean. Angel hadn’t appeared downstairs for breakfast this morning so she assumed he was sleeping in and left his room for last. But it was already close to noon and there was still no sign of Angel Dust anywhere this morning, leading to the possibility that he was still out and had not returned this morning, something that he’s sadly made into a bad habit. 

  
Coming to the last room of the hall, Niffty stood in front of a pink door with Angel Dust’s name engraved on it. 

  
Niffty knocked on the door, waiting for Angel to answer.

  
None came.

  
She tried once more but with a little more rapped force.

  
Still nothing.

  
Unfazed by the lack of response Niffty grabbed the master key from her pocket that Charlie gave her, unlocking the door and opened it.   
The room was quiet and dark for the curtains were pulled to block the morning light from entering. It took Niffty a moment for her eye to adjust to the lighting inside before she took a step inside. Movement in the corner of the room caught her attention as she spotted Angel’s pet waddling into the light from hall for her to see him. Fat Nugget tilted his head at Niffty before a he waddled over towards the foot of the bed and began circling around, looking antsy for something.

  
That’s when Niffty heard snoring, and it was more than one.

  
Peering up at the bed, to Niffty’s shock, she found Angel with his face nestled into Alastor’s neck, both their arms wrapped around each other, fast asleep, both looking content in their sleep, oblivious to Niffty’s presence in the room.

  
Niffty smiled at the cute scene and tipped toed over to Fat Nugget’s food bowl, figuring that the pig must be trying to wake the two up so they could feed him. Reaching up for the pig’s food on the shelf, Niftty trying as hard as she could to make as little noise as possible, she pulled the bag down and poured the food in the bowl. Fat Nugget heard this and scurried over and shoved his face into his bowl. Nifty bit back a giggle at the pig, patting Fat Nugget’s head before she put the food back up on the shelf and tipped toed out of the room. She took one last glance at the sleeping pair with a smile as she quietly shut the door behind her and locked it back up. Once back in the hall, Niffty burst into giggles and zipped off to find Charlie to tell her of her discovery.

_**I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights** _  
_**No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch** _

**Author's Note:**

> These two are hard to write when it comes to sharing feelings, since neither seem like the two to do it. But sometimes actions do speak louder then words, and in this case they seem like the two to speak through their actions.
> 
> You guys can find me on Twitter to get more updates.
> 
> https://twitter.com/whitewinds2


End file.
